Sala de espera
by malson72
Summary: Mi versión de lo que pasa al acabar White lies p.3. Sharon espera noticias sobre el estado de Andy en la sala de espera de urgencias del hospital acompañada de Provenza y Rusty. Spoilers hasta ese capítulo. Shandy.
1. Chapter 1

Mi versión de lo que pudo pasar al acabar "White lies p.3" y unos días antes...

Leed y comentad! ;)

* * *

Capítulo 1

Todo había pasado como en un sueño, como una pesadilla más bien. Andy bromeando, Andy quejándose, Andy desplomándose delante de la puerta de su oficina cogiéndose el pecho.

Sharon recordaba vagamente la última hora. Los ojos de Andy, los paramédicos llegando y alguien colocándole el bolso en sus manos y diciéndole que se fuera en la ambulancia con él. Flashes de lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor.

Ahora, sentada en la sala de espera, recordaba cómo se habían cerrado las puertas de urgencias detrás de la camilla de Andy y como un escalofrío le había recorrido la espalda al verlo desaparecer. Responder a las preguntas de la enfermera, la había ayudado a recuperar un poco la calma y poder quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Andy siendo reanimado en la ambulancia. El pitido del monitor, señalando que su corazón se había parado, era uno de los sonidos más aterradores que había oído en su vida y recordarlo le producía dolor de cabeza.

Sacó el teléfono para llamar y vio que sus manos temblaban. Se levantó, respiró hondo y empezó a pasear por la sala para recuperar la compostura y aclarar sus ideas. Volvió a sacar el teléfono y empezó la ronda de llamadas: al médico de Andy, a Nicole... Estaba buscando el contacto de Rusty, cuando este apareció por la puerta flanqueado por Gus y Provenza. Sharon los miró aliviada.

Viendo en seguida lo agitada que estaba a pesar de que intentara ocultarlo, Rusty se abrazó a ella.

Cuando se separaron Provenza preguntó:

\- Capitán... Sharon - dijo suavemente - ¿Cómo está?

\- Todavía no han dicho nada - le dijo cogiendo la mano de su hijo. - Entró en parada en la ambulancia - Los hombros de Provenza se hundieron un poco más - Pero lograron reanimarlo y cuando llegamos aquí, lo metieron rápidamente para dentro. No sé más - le dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

-¡Maldito idiota! - dijo Provenza, pasándose una mano por la cara. Su exasperación tratando de ocultar lo preocupado que estaba.

Sharon sonrió ligeramente, conocía perfectamente a su segundo y sabía que esa era su forma de lidiar con la situación.

\- Patrice está de camino -siguió Provenza - y Sánchez, Tao, Buzz y Sykes también. El jefe Howard se ha quedado en la central, pero a condición de que lo informemos de cualquier noticia que tengamos.

Sharon asintió, agradecida de que todos los estuvieran apoyando de esa manera. Aunque, a decir verdad, era algo que esperaba, porque con los años se habían convertido en familia.

En ese momento, una voz hizo que les diera un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Familiares de Andrew Flynn?

Un médico había entrado en la sala y buscaba con la mirada entre las personas que había allí. Los tres se habían girado y rápidamente se dirigieron hacía donde estaba.

-Soy su mujer - dijo Sharon con voz firme. Provenza la miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada. Le interesaba más lo que pudiera decir el médico que llamar la atención de su capitán, tan puntillosa siempre con las reglas. De todas formas, en lo que a él le concernía, Sharon podía decir que era su mujer aunque no hubiera papeles de por medio. Conociéndolos como los conocía y viendo cómo se adoraban, era una cuestión de tiempo que los dos acabaran casados. Solo era un tecnicismo.

\- Es mi padre adoptivo - dijo Rusty - bueno... al menos estamos en trámites para que lo sea.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó Provenza, sin poder evitar dar un respingo.

Sharon se giró y le dijo rápidamente:

-Luego, teniente.

El médico carraspeó, molesto por la interrupción.

\- Como iba a explicarles, su marido ha tenido un ataque al corazón, pero afortunadamente, la rápida intervención de los paramédicos le ha salvado la vida y ha evitado mayores daños. Ahora mismo está estable, aunque todavía no está fuera de peligro. Vamos a tenerlo monitorizado en la UCI y bajo estrecha vigilancia las próximas veinticuatro horas. Su recuperación dependerá de cómo evolucione estas horas. De momento, solo podemos esperar. Siento no poder darle mejores noticias.

Sharon tragó saliva y miró al techo para evitar que le cayeran las lágrimas. El resto no estaban mucho mejor.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? - preguntó Sharon con el poco aplomo que pudo reunir.

El médico asintió.

\- Solo durante unos minutos. Haré que una enfermera venga a buscarla, Sra. Flynn.

\- Gracias, doctor.

En cuanto el médico se marchó, los cuatro se sentaron en las sillas más próximas a la puerta esperando a la enfermera. Provenza se sentó a la derecha de Sharon y a su izquierda, Rusty y Gus.

\- Capitán, no quiero molestar, pero ¿no hubiera sido suficiente decirle al médico que tiene su poder legal médico en caso de emergencia en vez de todo el lío de que es su esposa? Yo no voy a decir nada, pero no me malinterprete, a nivel administrativo puede traer problemas. Incluso pueden ponerle algunas trabas que sin la mentira de por medio quizás hubieran pasado por alto.

Sharon suspiró pero fue Rusty el que contestó.

\- Teniente, mi madre no ha mentido.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, siento el cliffhanger del primero. Espero que os guste y que esté a la altura de las expectativas! Un abrazo a todos los que habéis comentado, seguido o puesto favorito. Agradecer también a todos los que os habéis tomado la molestia de leerlo. En este capítulo me remito al final de White lies p.2.

* * *

Capítulo 2

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - Provenza los miró sin poderse creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sharon sacó una cadena que llevaba debajo de la blusa y le enseñó lo que colgaba de ella: una alianza de oro con tres pequeños diamantes.

Provenza abrió más los ojos, entendiendo lo que significaba aquel anillo. Él mismo había ayudado a Flynn a escogerlo. No se podía creer que hubiera reunido el valor suficiente para pedirle a la capitán que se casara con él.

\- Fue algo inesperado para los dos - empezó a decir Sharon - pero cuando me lo pidió hace tres días, no lo dudé, a la mañana siguiente estábamos en el juzgado. Solo Rusty y Nicole estuvieron presentes en la ceremonia y solo se lo hemos dicho a mis hijos y al jefe Howard, al que teníamos que notificárselo oficialmente. La fiscal Hobbs también lo sabe por que nos pilló saliendo de la ceremonia. Éramos tan felices que no la engañamos ni un segundo. Ni Andy ni yo nos imaginamos la vida el uno sin el otro. Además, tampoco me encontraba cómoda viviendo con un hombre con el que no estaba casada y después del tiroteo y de ver morir a Taylor, me di cuenta de que había esperado demasiado a vivir mi vida. Los dos estábamos allí, cualquiera de nosotros podía haber muerto. - Sharon miró la alianza y sonrió - Andy me conoce bien. Empezó como una broma pero él sabía que le diría que sí. Pensábamos anunciarlo y hacer una fiesta este fin de semana. Sin embargo, aquí estamos, en la sala de espera del hospital...

Provenza se levantó gruñendo y vio las lágrimas en los ojos de la capitana.

\- Ese idiota me debe una invitación ¡Los dos me la debéis! - dijo señalándola con el dedo - y solo por eso más le vale recuperarse o yo mismo me las veré con él. - Entonces, como recordando algo, miró a Rusty - ¿Y qué es todo eso de los trámites de adopción? ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo, chico? ¿Alguna cosa más que deba saber?

Rusty, Gus y Sharon no pudieron contener una sonrisa, a pesar de todo.

 _Tres días antes..._

Rusty se despertó en su habitación y después de dar un par de vueltas en la cama, decidió que tenía sed. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, caminó por pasillo hasta el salón y se quedó de piedra. Su madre estaba sentada en uno de los sillones y Andy estaba a su lado, de rodillas, cogiéndola de la mano. Rusty tragó saliva, controlando el miedo irracional que lo intentaba paralizar. Andy era un buen tipo y hacía feliz a su madre. No tenía nada que temer, como cuando vivía con su madre biológica, y que Andy le pidiera matrimonio a su madre no debería extrañarle por que se les veía muy enamorados. Era una buena noticia. Pero pensaba que llevaría más tiempo y que Andy se lo propondría de forma más formal y no los dos en pijama, en medio de la noche y en su apartamento. Los vio hablando y no le pareció bien que lo descubrieran ahí de pie, como si estuviera espiándolos.

Rusty dio un paso adelante y carraspeó.

\- Felicidades - dijo sonriendo genuinamente, su miedo controlado y en el fondo de su subconsciente.

Andy y Sharon lo miraron sorprendidos. Rusty empalideció, viendo que quizás las felicitaciones podían ser prematuras ¿Su madre había dicho que no?

\- Perdón, pensé que... - Sharon y Andy seguían mirándolo sin entender nada - Olvidar que he dicho nada, voy a por un vaso de agua y vuelvo a mi cuarto. - Dijo Rusty encaminándose rápidamente hacia la cocina.

\- ¡Rusty, espera! - le llamó Sharon.

Rusty se dio media vuelta y vio que seguían mirándolo confundidos.

\- Rusty ¿por qué nos felicitabas? - le preguntó extrañada.

\- Bueno... Andy estaba de rodillas, te cogía de la mano, estabais hablando... Parecía una petición de mano y no me puedo imaginar que le digas que no a Andy.

Sharon lo miró con la boca abierta, mientras Andy se ponía de pie aguantándose la risa.

\- Admítelo, Sharon, el chico tiene razón. Parecía una petición de mano - dijo Andy riendo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

\- ¡Andy! ¡No tiene gracia! El matrimonio es algo serio - le amonestó Sharon. Andy levantó las manos a modo de rendición pero no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

\- Sé que es algo serio y me casaría contigo mañana mismo.

\- Andy... - dijo Sharon seriamente en su tono Darth Raydor.

\- ¿Te crees que no lo digo en serio? - dijo Andy arqueando las cejas. Se puso de rodillas otra vez, borró la sonrisa de su cara y la miró a los ojos mientras la cogía de la mano. - Sharon Raydor, eres la única mujer a la que quiero y a la que querré el resto de mi vida. Tú me haces mejor y no me imagino la vida sin ti. Nuestro trabajo es duro y nunca sabemos el tiempo que nos puede quedar, pero el poco que me quede lo quiero pasar a tu lado. Te admiro, te respeto y te quiero con todo mi corazón ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Rusty los miró sorprendido, pero nada comparado con la sorpresa de su madre, que miraba a Andy sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Se puso una mano en la boca y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Andy empezó a preocuparse.

\- Sharon, si no quieres... - pero Sharon lo interrumpió rápidamente.

\- Sí, quiero - dijo en un susurro, recuperando la voz después de la sorpresa.

Andy la miró sonriendo y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso y abrazarla estrechamente. Sharon lo abrazó con la misma fuerza, llorando de felicidad.

\- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo - le dijo Andy cuando se separaron, mientras le secaba las lágrimas con el pulgar. - ¿Mañana?

\- Mañana - dijo Sharon asintiendo con voz firme. Andy la empezó a besar de nuevo, de forma apasionada, y de repente oyeron un carraspeo. Se separaron rápidamente un poco avergonzados. Se habían olvidado totalmente de Rusty.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

 _Hace dos días..._

\- ¿Sharon?

Sharon se giró y con ella Andy, Rusty y Nicole.

\- Andrea...

\- No sabía que ibas a venir a los juzgados. Cuando he estado esta mañana en tu división por lo de la Hermandad, no me has dicho nada de... - En aquel momento, Andrea se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba. No parecía que Sharon Raydor estuviera allí por un tema oficial. El pequeño pero elegante ramo de flores blancas que sostenía Nicole, la corbata de Rusty o que su amiga y el teniente Flynn estuvieran cogidos de la mano, la hicieron sospechar en seguida. También irradiaban un aura de... ¿felicidad? ¿Podría ser que...?

Sharon vio como entrecerraba los ojos y los observaba inquisitivamente, hasta que su mirada se posó en su mano izquierda. En ese momento, vio como Andrea abría mucho los ojos, se llevaba la mano a la boca y lograba decir:

\- ¡Te has casado!

Andy y Sharon se miraron sonrientes.

\- Señora Flynn, haga los honores - dijo Andy.

Sharon levantó su mano enseñándole el anillo a Andrea, que se lo quedó mirando sin poder creérselo todavía.

\- Andy me lo pidió anoche y el juez Groove tenía un hueco a la hora de comer, así que...

\- ¡Felicidades, Sharon! - dijo Andrea, reaccionando y abrazando a su amiga y a su flamante marido. - Espera a que se lo diga a Gavin. Me debe una botella de vino - dijo riendo.

\- No se lo digas a nadie todavía, lo queremos anunciar en cuanto acabe el caso. Este fin de semana vienen mis hijos y tenemos pensado hacer una pequeña recepción. Evidentemente, estás invitada. - Entonces, Sharon la miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Una botella de vino? ¿Por qué te debe una botella de vino?

\- Gavin y yo apostamos cómo te casarías con tu apuesto teniente - Andy se ruborizó. - Él estaba convencido de que harías una gran boda y yo aposté por que te escaparías con él y nos enteraríamos cuando ya lo hubierais hecho. Yo soy la que más se ha acercado - dijo con una amplia sonrisa. - Gano yo.

\- ¡Andrea, no puedo creer que apostaras sobre mi boda! - Dijo Sharon.

\- ¡Oh, Sharon! Por aquí se apuesta por todo ¿Acaso no apostábamos al principio sobre cuánto tardarían Flynn y Provenza en meterse en problemas?

\- ¿Sharon? - preguntó Andy.

\- Igual que toda tu división apostó a ver cuánto aguantabas al frente de Major Crimes - continuó Andrea mirando a Flynn.

\- ¿Andy? - preguntó Sharon.

\- Eso fue al principio, cuando sustituiste a la jefa Johnson - dijo Andy levantando las manos a modo de rendición, intentando justificarse.

En ese instante, Nicole y Rusty estallaron en carcajadas.

\- Este va a ser una matrimonio entretenido - dijo Nicole todavía riendo.

\- Casi me da pena irme a la universidad y perdérmelo - le contestó Rusty.

\- Tener hijos para esto - dijo Andy pasando su brazo por los hombros de Sharon y negando con la cabeza. La capitana le pasó el brazo por la cintura.

\- Es verdad - le dijo Sharon mirándolo a los ojos, sonriendo. Por un momento, los dos se quedaron así, mirándose, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Rusty, Nicole y Andrea se miraron entre ellos.

\- ¿Veis lo que es vivir con ellos? - dijo Rusty señalándolos.

\- Te compadezco, hermanito - dijo Nicole poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

\- ¡Eh, que estamos delante! ¡Más respeto a vuestros padres! - dijo Flynn en el mismo tono ligero.

Sharon se rió y puso su mano en el pecho de Andy.

\- Teniente Flynn, nuestro descanso para comer acabará pronto y tiene que ocuparse de cierto papeleo, además del caso que estamos llevando - le recordó.

\- Tiene razón, capitán - dijo Andy suspirando. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios a modo de despedida y le dijo a Rusty sonriendo - ¿Nos vamos?

\- Cuando quieras, Andy - le dijo igual de sonriente.

Andy asintió y después de despedirse de Nicole y Andrea, los dos se fueron juntos por el pasillo.

\- Rusty ha hecho un largo camino - dijo Sharon pensando en voz alta, mientras los veía alejarse.

\- Sí, es increíble cómo ha cambiado. De aquel adolescente siempre irritado a este hombre tan centrado. Has hecho un gran trabajo, Sharon - comentó Andrea siguiendo la mirada de su amiga.

\- Yo ya lo quería como a un hermano, y ahora que va a ser oficial, no va a cambiar nada. Estoy muy contenta de que mi padre lo adopte - dijo Nicole.

\- ¡Sharon! ¿Qué más tienes que contarme? - le preguntó entre sorprendida e indignada Andrea.

\- Perdona Andrea - dijo Sharon riendo. - Es que eso también pasó anoche, no me ha dado tiempo a contártelo. Después de pedirme que me casara con él, Andy le pidió a Rusty permiso para adoptarlo. Ahora van a iniciar los trámites - dijo orgullosa.

Andrea se dio cuenta de que había visto a Rusty llevar una carpeta, pero había pensado que eran temas de la universidad. Por lo visto, aquel era un mediodía de sorpresas.

\- Ahora tengo que irme, pero Sharon, en la fiesta me lo tienes que contar todo. - Se abrazó a ella. - Enhorabuena, de nuevo. Me alegro mucho por los dos - dijo con los ojos brillantes.

\- Gracias, Andrea - dijo Sharon emocionada.

\- Nicole... - Dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza , despidiéndose.

* * *

Mi idea inicial al escribir este fic era Sharon en la sala de espera del hospital, pero como podéis ver, ya ha aparecido hasta Andrea Hobbs... Espero traer a Provenza de vuelta próximamente.

Comentad!


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí va una nueva entrega del relato, con una pizca de Provenza...

* * *

Capítulo 4

-¿Me quieres decir, chico, que el idiota de Flynn reunió el valor de, en la misma hora, pedirle matrimonio a tu madre y pedirte permiso para adoptarte? - preguntó Provenza incrédulo - ¿Pero tú sabes lo que le costó pedirle una cita a la capitana?

\- Teniente, le recuerdo que yo estaba en medio de todo - dijo Rusty con voz aburrida. Provenza continuó airadamente, sin escuchar lo que había dicho el chico:

\- Tuve que aguantar más de un año Sharon esto, Sharon aquello... ¡Pero si las entradas para el partido del cuatro de julio que le dio Nicole, solo eran una excusa para poder salir con ella!

\- Así sucedió, teniente - intervino Sharon. - Como le dije antes, para mí también fue una sorpresa.

\- Ese idiota me va a escuchar en cuanto pueda entrar ahí dentro ¿Cómo ha podido estar dos días enteros sin decir nada? Se casa, adopta un hijo y a mí no me dice nada. ¡A mí, su mejor amigo, su compañero! Esto no va a quedar así. Ah, no. - dijo Provenza levantándose de la silla. - Capitana, ¿me dejaría entrar a verlo? - dijo con voz persuasiva.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, teniente! - Dijo Sharon escandalizada. Lo último que necesitaba Andy en aquel momento era tener una de sus habituales discusiones con Provenza.

\- Capitana, si me preguntan, negaré haberlo dicho, pero Andy Flynn nunca había trabajado en mejorar tanto en todos los aspectos de su vida como desde que usted apareció en escena. ¡Incluso en su habilidad para engañarme! Usted tiene la culpa de todo. - y se sentó visiblemente enfadado.

A pesar del tono, Sharon sabía que Provenza simplemente estaba herido en su ego y lo que acababa de decir era más un halago que un insulto, aunque quizás el teniente no lo tuviera tan claro en ese momento. Sharon lo miró pensativa, hacía un par de días que alguien le había dicho algo parecido.

 _Dos días antes..._

Sharon cogió a Nicole del brazo y hombro con hombro empezaron a caminar por el pasillo rumbo a la salida de los juzgados. Su ya hijastra todavía le aguantaba el ramo de flores que había llevado en su sencilla y breve ceremonia.

\- Estoy muy contenta de que hayas podido venir avisándote con tan poco tiempo, Nicole - dijo Sharon. - Aunque me sabe mal que Dean y los niños no pudieran. Ha sido todo muy rápido.

\- No te preocupes, Sharon. Cuando mi padre me llamó esta mañana y me lo explicó, lo entendí perfectamente. Conociendo vuestra historia y todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, me parece de lo más lógico que no queráis esperar más.

\- Gracias, Nicole, no sabes lo que me alegra oírte decir eso. Mis hijos no han sido tan compresivos como tú - dijo Sharon suspirando.

\- Lo serán, Sharon. Este fin de semana, cuando puedas hablar con ellos con tranquilidad, lo entenderán. Son buenos chicos, recapacitarán - la tranquilizó Nicole. - ¿Sabes? No me hubiera perdido vuestra boda por nada en el mundo. Hacía tiempo que no veía a mi padre tan contento. Ha cambiado mucho y gracias a ti he podido recuperarlo.

\- Tú padre se toma muy en serio su sobriedad y trabaja muy duro para mantenerla - dijo orgullosa. - El mérito es suyo, yo solo soy una espectadora.

\- No, Sharon. El día de mi boda lo cambió todo. - Nicole se paró y la miró. - Cuando llegaste con él, hablé contigo y me di cuenta que eras una persona inteligente y con clase y no una de esas jovencitas rubias con las que solía presentarse. Luego, vi cómo se comportaba contigo y cómo no se separaba de ti. Fue la prueba de que realmente quería cambiar y rehacer los lazos conmigo, de que quería hacer las cosas bien. Ese día supe que podía empezar a confiar en él. Tú lo hiciste posible - dijo con los ojos humedecidos - Gracias a ti, recuperé a mi padre.

\- Nicole, no tenía ni idea... - dijo Sharon emocionada mientras se fundían en un abrazo.

\- Estoy muy contenta de que te hayas casado con él, no sabes el bien que nos has hecho.

\- ¿Capitana? - la voz de Provenza la sacó de sus pensamientos. - Está aquí la enfermera ¿Quiere que vaya yo?

\- ¡No, teniente! - dijo Sharon levantándose rápidamente. - Usted quédese aquí y espere a los demás.

\- Vale, pues dígale a ese idiota que no se le ocurra morirse antes de que yo hablé con él, porque si lo intenta, yo mismo entraré ahí a reanimarlo - dijo enfadado.

\- No se preocupe, teniente, le daré su mensaje - dijo Sharon con socarronería.


	5. Chapter 5

Agradecer de nuevo a todos los que os habéis tomado la molestia de leer, comentar, seguir y poner favorito a esta historia. Aquí va otra entrega. Un abrazo a todo el mundo.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Andy se estaba recuperando bien. Las veinticuatro horas iban pasando y el médico era cada vez más optimista sobre su total recuperación. Sharon, Nicole y Rusty se alternaban para estar con él en cuanto la enfermera se lo permitía. Afortunadamente, Buzz, Sykes, Tao y Sánchez hacían turnos para acompañarlos y ayudarlos en lo que pudieran, incluso para llevarlos a casa para que pudieran refrescarse y descansar un poco. Patrice también ayudaba, hablando con las enfermeras y sobre todo, controlando a Provenza. En aquel momento, todos sabían ya lo de la boda y lo indignado que estaba el teniente por no haber estado al corriente. Todo el equipo le había dado su enhorabuena a Sharon y había soportado con estoicismo la vehemencia de Provenza sobre el asunto. Lo que la capitana no sabía era que ya estaban cruzando apuestas sobre lo que pasaría cuando Provenza volviera a ver a Flynn...

\- ¿Familiares de Andy Flynn? - el médico que con el que habían hablado el día anterior, estaba otra vez en la sala de espera. Todos se acercaron y el médico reconoció a Sharon. - Sra. Flynn, su marido... - Provenza emitió en gruñido. El médico lo miró molesto y optó por ignorarlo al cabo de un segundo. - Como iba diciendo, su marido ha respondido muy bien a la medicación y está fuera de peligro, por lo que lo voy a trasladar a una habitación de la unidad coronaria. Allí podrán quedarse con él el tiempo que quieran, pero debo advertirles que necesita descanso y estar tranquilo los próximos días. El cardiólogo lo visitará en breve y les dará el resto de indicaciones que deben seguir a partir de ahora.

\- Muchas gracias, doctor - dijo Sharon visiblemente aliviada. Rusty y Nicole no pudieron evitar sonreír y Sánchez y Sykes ya tenían el teléfono en la mano para transmitir las buenas noticias a sus compañeros ausentes.

\- Me alegro que todo haya ido bien, Sra. Flynn. La enfermera les informará en que habitación está en cuanto lo hayamos trasladado. Si me disculpan... - dijo el médico, despidiéndose.

\- Me alegro mucho de que Andy esté mejor, mamá - dijo Ricky mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo.

Sharon se giró en redondo sorprendida. Allí estaba su hijo con expresión compungida, el mismo con el que había discutido un par de días antes cuando le explicó que se iba a casar. Ricky se acercó a ella y la abrazó estrechamente.

\- Siento cómo me comporté el otro día, mamá. Perdóname. Fui un egoísta. Te mereces todo lo mejor. Felicidades. - Sharon se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y vio su arrepentimiento sincero.

\- Gracias, Ricky. Para mí es muy importante vuestra aprobación, la tuya y la de tu hermana - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Ricky la abrazó de nuevo y entonces Sharon se dio cuenta de algo. - Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu trabajo? No te esperaba hasta el sábado por la mañana.

\- Rusty nos envió un mensaje con lo que había pasado y lo arreglé todo para coger el primer avión. Mi hermanita no ha tenido tanta suerte, pero espera llegar mañana. Y ahora dime, mamá, ¿qué hicisteis en vuestra noche de bodas para que Andy acabara aquí? -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¡Richard! - le reprendió Sharon escandalizada, mientras todos se reían.

\- Son los remordimientos - gruñó Provenza. Ricky lo miró sin entender nada.

\- No le hagas caso, hijo mío. Está así desde que se enteró de que nos habíamos casado - le aclaró Sharon.

\- Teniente, mi madre y Andy tienen derecho a casarse cuándo y cómo quieran. Fue su decisión y tiene que respetarla - Sharon miró a Ricky feliz, viendo la firmeza con la que la defendía. No se parecía en nada al Ricky con el que había hablado hacía tres días y había protestado por la rapidez con la que había decidido celebrar la boda, sin dar la oportunidad a dos de sus hijos de poder estar allí.

\- Y fue decisión del idiota de Flynn pasarse dos días sin decirme nada.

\- Teniente Provenza -continuó Ricky - ¿Usted le cuenta a Andy todo lo que hace? - Todos volvieron a reírse.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!¡Pero no es lo mismo! - dijo Provenza rojo de ira.

\- Louie, cariño, te va a subir la presión, vamos a dar una vuelta - le dijo Patrice sin margen para que se negara. Mientras Provenza agachaba la cabeza y le ofrecía su brazo, dijo sonriendo - un placer, Ricky.

Ricky vio como se alejaban y salían por la puerta.

\- ¿Esa es la mujer de Provenza? ¿De la que me has hablado tanto? - le preguntó a su madre.

\- Sí y no me preguntes cómo le aguanta - dijo sonriendo.

\- Esa mujer se merece el cielo, mamá.

\- Y que lo digas, Ricky.

Patrice y Provenza salieron por la puerta en silencio. El teniente, con expresión sombría, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

\- Louie, ¿no crees que te estás pasando? Ricky tiene toda la razón, Andy y Sharon tienen derecho a casarse cómo y cuándo quieran.

\- Es verdad, cariño - dijo Provenza suspirando. - Es que ese idiota me saca de quicio. ¿Tú sabes todo lo que le he aguantado? Me he pasado días enteros oyendo hablar de esa mujer... ¡para que luego no me diga nada!

\- Louie, ¡no se lo han dicho a nadie! - dijo Patrice exasperada - Solo a su familia más cercana y si lo sabemos ahora, es por lo que le ha pasado a Andy.

Provenza la miró y abrió la boca para protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor y en vez de eso, dijo:

\- Patrice, me voy a la Central. Llámame si hay alguna novedad - y sin decir nada más se encaminó a su coche.

Patrice lo vio alejarse y se cruzó de brazos, extrañada de la súbita retirada de su marido.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Buzz vio como Provenza hacía girar el coche y se metía en la rampa del parking del hospital.

\- Teniente, ¿este no es el hospital dónde está ingresado el teniente Flynn? ¿No me había dicho que íbamos a un asunto oficial de la policía? - le preguntó extrañado.

Provenza gruñó. Aparcó y abriendo la puerta del coche dijo:

\- Sígueme y no te dejes la cámara. Empieza a grabar cuando yo te lo diga. - Buzz se apresuró a salir con su cámara y trotó detrás del teniente.

Cuando llegaron al mostrador principal, Provenza se identificó como oficial de policía en servicio y preguntó por el número de habitación del teniente Flynn.

\- El teniente Flynn está en la habitación 345 - le dijo la amablemente la señorita que se ocupaba de la recepción. - Ahora íbamos a informar a la familia.

\- ¡No, no la informe, todavía! - dijo rápidamente Provenza. Buzz lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Hay algún problema, oficial? ¿Quiere que avise a seguridad?

\- No, no será necesario - dijo Provenza más calmado. - Simplemente, dígales que esperen diez minutos para comunicárselo a la familia. Tenemos que hablar con él a solas sobre el caso que estaba llevando.

\- Muy bien oficial, si es a petición de la policía, pediré a la enfermera de urgencias que retenga la información diez minutos.

\- Muchas gracias, ha sido usted muy amable - dijo despidiéndose.

Provenza empezó a caminar en dirección a los ascensores. Buzz lo siguió desconcertado.

\- Teniente, ¿se puede saber que está pasando? Me parece muy irregular lo que estamos haciendo.

\- No te preocupes, Buzz, es un asunto oficial de la policía.

En ese momento, llegó el ascensor y Buzz no quiso preguntar con tanta gente alrededor. Cuando llegaron al tercer piso y salieron al pasillo, no pudo aguantar más.

\- ¿De qué asunto oficial de la policía está hablando, teniente?

\- Ya lo verás. Tú estate atento.

Buzz se encontraba cada vez más incómodo, no creía para nada las explicaciones que le estaba dando Provenza.

\- ¿Sabe la capitana que estamos aquí? - preguntó, intentando aclarar qué estaba pasando.

\- Es una sorpresa.

Buzz se paró en seco, con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado! - le dijo exasperado Provenza. - ¡No tenemos todo el día! - Buzz volvió a caminar detrás del teniente.

\- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? - Buzz seguía escamado. Que la capitana no supiera lo que estaban haciendo no le gustaba nada. Cada vez se parecía más a los típicos problemas en los que se metía el teniente, y él se estaba metiendo en medio de todo.

Provenza le hizo señas para que lo siguiera al interior de la habitación 345. Allí, en el centro se encontraba Andy Flynn plácidamente durmiendo.

\- Empieza a grabar - dijo Provenza. Buzz hizo una mueca de desaprobación pero encendió la cámara. Después de todo, la cámara era suya, si no le gustaba lo que iba a grabar, lo borraría y nadie sabría nunca de esas imágenes, a pesar de lo que dijera Provenza.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

La enfermera no había aparecido todavía por la sala de espera con el número de habitación de Flynn, cosa que estaba poniendo nerviosa a Sharon. Le preocupaba que hubiera podido pasar algo que hubiera retrasado la salida de Andy de urgencias.

\- Julio, ¿podrías preguntar a una de las enfermeras si ya han cambiado al teniente Flynn a una habitación? - dijo lo más calmada que pudo, intentando que no se notase lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- Sí, señora - Sánchez se levantó y rápidamente buscó a una enfermera. Él también empezaba a estar intranquilo ante la falta de noticias.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Julio volvió con cara de preocupación y un poco tenso. Sharon notó en seguida el cambio de humor de su detective.

\- Señora, el teniente Flynn está en la habitación 345 - dijo seco. Sharon entrecerró un poco los ojos.

\- Julio, ¿qué pasa? - Sabía que Andy tenía que estar bien porque si no todavía estaría en urgencias, pero la actitud de su detective le hacía pensar que había algo más que no quería contarle.

\- Señora - Sánchez carraspeó y evitó mirarla a los ojos. Esto encendió todas las alarmas en Sharon, que se levantó rápidamente de la silla, al igual que el resto. - Parece ser que un oficial de policía pidió que nos comunicaran con retraso el traslado del teniente Flynn a su habitación.

\- ¡Loiue! - dijo Patrice sin poderse creer lo que su marido había hecho.

La capitana apretó los puños.

\- Por su bien, espero que tenga una buena razón para lo que ha hecho - dijo Sharon fríamente, en un tono podía cortar el acero.

Todos sabían lo que significaba ese tono de voz varias octavas más bajo de lo habitual en la capitana. No solían oírlo mucho, pero cuando lo oían, sabían que la persona a la que iba dirigido preferiría estar muy lejos cuando ella desatara toda su ira. El teniente estaba forzando tanto los límites de su relación profesional y como los de su relación personal con ella, y podía acabar rompiéndolos...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

En la habitación, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el par de máquinas a las que estaba conectado Andy. Provenza lo sacudió por el hombro suavemente.

\- ¡Flynn, despierta!

Andy abrió los ojos, somnoliento.

\- ¿Sharon?

\- ¿Me parezco a tu mujercita?

\- ¿Provenza? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Andy confundido.

\- Te he traído un regalo, pero esta vez no es una libreta, he traído a Buzz. - Andy seguía sin comprender nada. Provenza lo miró a los ojos seriamente - Quiero que te disculpes, Flynn, y no solo ante mí, sino también ante todos tus compañeros. Por eso está Buzz aquí, para grabar tu disculpa.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Provenza? ¿Quieres que me disculpe por estar en el hospital? - Andy estaba empezando a enojarse.

\- No, quiero que te disculpes por no habernos dicho que te habías casado, por tenernos que enterar de esta forma. Nos hemos enterado de rebote. Nos has mirado a la cara a todos durante dos días y te lo has callado. Nosotros, tus amigos, tus compañeros, en los que te apoyas cada día y si hace falta nos jugamos el pellejo por ti. Somos una familia Flynn y has demostrado que no te importamos nada. Este no es un trabajo cualquiera y tú lo sabes.

Buzz tragó saliva. Los argumentos del teniente eran lógicos. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con él, ahora entendía su decepción y todas las protestas de las últimas horas.

\- ¿Cúantos años llevamos juntos, Flynn? - continuó Provenza enfadado. - ¿Era muy difícil decir "nos hemos casado"? Tres palabras, Flynn.

\- Sharon y yo lo estuvimos hablando y para nosotros no fue fácil estar callados. ¿Te crees que no quería que todo el mundo supiera que me había casado con una mujer maravillosa? - Le espetó Andy.

\- ¿Y por qué tanto secretismo? ¿Es que no somos de fiar? - siguió indignado Provenza.

\- ¿Has pensado que no era el mejor momento para hacer un anuncio como ese? - Una de las máquina empezó a sonar más fuerte. Buzz miró con preocupación a Andy.

\- Teniente Provenza, creo que deberíamos...

\- Déjame que me explique, Buzz - le interrumpió Andy - Provenza, ¿te has parado a pensar que creímos que era más importante acabar con una pandilla de malnacidos supremacistas, una red de tráfico de meta y meter un saco de mierda como Borja en la cárcel que anunciar que nos habíamos casado?

\- Flynn... -empezó a decir Provenza más conciliador.

\- ¡No, quieres explicaciones, pues te las voy a dar! - La máquina cada vez sonaba más alto y más rápido. El enfado de Provenza se estaba diluyendo ante las explicaciones de Andy y el sonido de las máquinas. Estaba empezando a preocuparse por su amigo. - Con una gente que no había dudado en tramar una conspiración en un juzgado para asesinar a quién les molestaba, con una gente tan peligrosa que no dudaron en matar a Taylor, ¿pensabas que era más importante distraernos a todos diciendo que Sharon y yo nos habíamos casado?

\- ¡Flynn, por favor, cálmate! - Provenza le puso una mano en el hombro. Andy se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Había venido por una explicación pero se le estaba yendo de las manos. Su amigo se estaba alterando demasiado y ahora se daba cuenta de que quizás se había pasado de la raya. Provenza se dejó caer en la silla que había al lado de la cama. Ahora veía que su actitud había sido de lo más egoísta y que había hecho una montaña de un grano de arena. Se había comportado peor que Rusty hace unos años.

\- Flynn... muchas veces te he llamado idiota, pero esta vez el idiota he sido yo - dijo apesadumbrado.

Andy giró la cabeza rápidamente y lo miró sorprendido sin poderse creer lo que acababa de escuchar. La máquina empezó a hacer menos ruido.

\- Yo soy el que tiene que disculparse, Flynn. Me he comportado muy mal y le he hecho pasar un infierno a todos, incluida la capitana.

\- ¿Qué has hecho qué? - la máquina empezó a dispararse otra vez.

\- ¡Flynn, tranquilo! - Provenza volvió a poner su mano en su hombro, alarmado. - En vez de ser un apoyo y ayudar, he sido un estorbo. Lo arreglaré. Me disculparé ante todos y sobre todo ante ella.

\- Más te vale - dijo Flynn molesto.

\- Pero podías haberme dicho algo, ¡al menos haberme dado una pista!

Flynn dejó escapar un gemido de desesperación.

\- ¿Querías que te lo dijera camino del hospital? - Flynn se calmó. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a sus amigo para saber que necesitaba esa última explicación. - Créeme, Provenza, preferiría estar ahora mismo en la Central invitándoos a todos a la fiesta que teníamos pensada este fin de semana que estar conectado a estas máquinas.

\- Lo sé, Flynn. Yo también prefería no estar aquí. - Provenza lo miró a los ojos. - Oye, ¿lo de la adopción de Rusty va en serio?

\- Totalmente - dijo Flynn sonriendo. - Para mí fue un honor que me haya aceptado como padre. - Flynn lo miró con curiosidad. - ¿Querías adoptarlo tú?

\- Es un chico excelente, pero quedaría un poco raro que su madre fuera la capitana y yo su padre - dijo Provenza.

\- Sí, sería un poco extraño. ¿Quieres que cambiemos papeles? - dijo Andy mirándolo divertido.

\- ¡Por Dios, Flynn! - Flynn se rió, mientras Provenza se estremecía. - Me parece que es la decisión acertada. Enhorabuena, por tu boda y por tu nueva paternidad. - Provenza le tendió la mano y Andy no dudó en aceptarla. - Ahora que pienso, me he dejado el globo...

\- ¿Puedo dejar de grabar ya? - preguntó Buzz. Provenza se había olvidado totalmente de él y su cámara.

\- ¡Por supuesto que puedes dejar de grabar! ¡Y ya puedes borrarlo todo! - dijo molesto. Flynn sonrió, viendo que el viejo gruñón que tanto apreciaba estaba de vuelta.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y Sharon Raydor entró seguida del resto.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo, teniente? - preguntó visiblemente enfadada.

Provenza la miró nervioso.

\- Quería ser el primero en comprobar que Flynn estaba bien - Sharon miró a Andy, que se encogió de hombros, siguiéndole el rollo a Provenza. Buzz tragó saliva. Sharon los miró sin creérselos, pero más relajada al ver que Andy estaba mejor. Viendo que la capitana se había distraído con Flynn, Provenza decidió aprovechar el momento para decir lo que quería decir y desaparecer de su vista. En estos años había aprendido a reconocer cuando su jefa y amiga, o al menos esperaba que continuara siéndolo después de lo que había hecho, estaba realmente enfadada. No la culpaba.

\- Capitana, quisiera disculparme. Ante todos - dijo mirando también a Rusty, Ricky, Nicole, Patrice, Sánchez y Sykes. - Me he comportado como un idiota las últimas veinticuatro horas. Y tampoco debí usar mi placa para llegar aquí, ni decir que esperaran diez minutos para avisarla - dijo humildemente. Sharon lo miró sorprendida, era lo último que esperaba de su teniente. - Bueno, ahora que he visto que Flynn está bien, me voy - dijo rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- No se crea que me olvido de lo que ha pasado, teniente - le dijo Sharon recuperando el habla y mirándolo a los ojos. - Ya hablaré con usted. - Patrice estaba a su lado y también lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Provenza suspiró, sabiendo la que se le venía encima.

\- Cuando quiera, capitana - dijo, y salió por la puerta cabizbajo. Pratice lo siguió.

Sharon se volvió para mirar a Andy y Buzz.

\- ¿Me vais a explicar qué ha pasado aquí? - dijo cansada.

Andy miró a Buzz y asintió.

\- No se preocupe, capitana, lo tengo todo grabado - dijo dándole unas palmadas suaves a su cámara y sonriendo.

* * *

Para este capítulo tenía pensado varias versiones, pero al final me he decidido por esta. Alguien había dicho que me había pasado un poco con Provenza, bueno, quizás, pero estaba previsto que su locura fuera pasajera. Yo creo que, a veces, todos no obcecamos con algo y nos hace falta un toque de atención para darnos cuenta. Así he visto el caso de Provenza. De nuevo, agradecer a todo el mundo que sigue este fic.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Andy abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en casa. No reconocía el techo de la habitación. Tenía sueño, pero se sentía relajado y descansado. El olor a antiséptico y el sonido hipnótico de las máquinas hicieron que empezara a recordar lo que había pasado. La oficina, el dolor en el pecho, Sharon, urgencias, Sharon, los médicos, Nicole, una enfermera, Rusty, Sharon, Provenza y Buzz, Ricky, sus compañeros, Sharon... y ya no recordaba nada más. Debía de haberse quedado dormido mientras Buzz les enseñaba el vídeo. Recordaba que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos mientras los otros lo veían. Su conversación con Provenza lo había agotado y ahora se despertaba con una ligera presión en su lado derecho y cosquillas en el cuello. Sonrió. Sharon dormía a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y su pelo rozándole la mejilla. Estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que descansaba un poco desde que se lo llevaron al hospital. Tenerla allí lo reconfortaba y lo tranquilizaba, dándole una paz que pensaba que nunca más volvería a encontrar. Siempre que se despertaba con ella a su lado, sentía que la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad y se sentía inmensamente afortunado.

Intentó cambiar de postura porque le dolía un poco la espalda, procurando no despertarla, pero Sharon se estiró perezosamente y abrió los ojos lentamente. La tensión de los últimos días le estaba pasando factura. Andy la miró y sonrió.

\- ¿Has descansado?

Sharon también le sonrió y se incorporó sobre un codo.

\- ¿No debería hacerte yo esa pregunta?

Andy le pasó la mano por el pelo y entrelazó sus dedos en él. Sharon cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su mano dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

\- Podría estar así el resto de mi vida - dijo Andy en un susurro.

\- Yo también - dijo Sharon en el mismo tono. Abrió los ojos y lo miró intensamente. - He estado a punto de perderte. - Y se abrazó a él mientras empezaba a llorar.

\- Lo siento - le susurró Andy al oído. - Siento haberte asustado - dijo dándole un beso en la frente y la abrazándola más fuerte, dejando que se desahogara.

Cuando Sharon dejó de llorar, Andy la cogió por las mejillas y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares.

\- No tengo intención de irme a ningún sitio. No me he casado con una mujer maravillosa para dejarlo ahora - la miró a los ojos y dijo: - te quiero...

A Sharon se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas otra vez y antes de que volvieran a caerle, Andy la atrajo hacia él y la besó apasionadamente. Sharon respondió con igual fervor hasta que la máquina a la que estaba conectado Andy volvió a sonar. La alerta hizo que dejaran de besarse pero se quedaron mirando sonriendo y a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

\- Yo también te quiero - dijo Sharon casi sin voz.

\- Lo sé - dijo Andy sonriendo más si cabe.

Sharon se secó las lágrimas de la cara y se intentó levantar de la cama, pero Andy la cogió por la cintura y se lo impidió.

\- ¡Andy! - dijo Sharon riendo.

\- Quédate conmigo un poco más.

Sharon volvió a recostarse con su cabeza en su hombro y una mano en su pecho, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos de nuevo. Sentir los latidos de su corazón la reconfortaba.

\- ¿No me vas a explicar qué ha pasado? - preguntó Andy, dándole un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Te refieres a lo que te has perdido?

\- ¡Hey! ¿Uno no puede echarse una siestecita? - Sharon sonrió.

\- Buzz, Sykes y Julio volvieron a la Central. A Rusty lo envié a casa con Ricky para que lo pudiera instalar y prepararlo todo para cuando esté aquí Emily. Nicole tuvo que volver para organizar con Dean el cuidado de los niños. Volverá en un rato para que pueda irme yo.

Andy arqueó las cejas. Se había dejado a alguien a propósito.

\- ¿Y Provenza? - preguntó.

Sharon suspiró.

\- Le envié un mensaje a Patrice para que viera el vídeo que había grabado Buzz, pero dudo que hoy se libre de dormir en el sofá.

\- Sharon... - era evidente que no quería hablar de él.

\- Por mi parte, lo voy a tener revisando informes toda una semana - dijo más seria.

Andy se rió, sabía que su amigo odiaba el papeleo.

\- Me imagino que se lo ha buscado.

\- ¡Oh, Andy, no lo sabes tú bien! - dijo Sharon incorporándose otra vez y mirándolo. - Tendrías que haber visto lo gruñón que ha estado todo el rato. Para después decirle a la enfermera que esperara para decirnos en qué habitación estabas. Tiene suerte de que no le abra un expediente - dijo enfadada.

Andy le acarició la espalda para intentar tranquilizarla. Se imaginaba lo mal que lo había pasado en la sala de espera y lo insoportable que había estado Provenza.

\- Hizo mal pero ahora está arrepentido, Sharon. En el fondo es un oso de peluche y lo sabes.

\- Sí, pero a veces, me exaspera - dijo más calmada.

\- Y a mí - dijo Andy sonriendo y acariciándole la mejilla. La atrajo hacia él y la besó lentamente, dándose tiempo para explorar todos los rincones de su boca. Cuando se separaron, Sharon sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes? - dijo sacándose la cadena que llevaba al cuello. - Ahora que todos lo saben, ya no tengo que esconderlo - dijo refiriéndose al anillo. Andy lo cogió y la miró a los ojos. Sharon le dio su mano izquierda y él se lo colocó suavemente. Los dos se lo quedaron mirando sonriendo.

\- Hacía tiempo que quería saber cómo te quedaba - dijo.

\- Es perfecto, Andy - dijo Sharon inclinándose y besándolo tiernamente.

Cuando se separaron Andy suspiró y cerró los ojos.

\- Me encantan tus besos de buenas noches.

\- Solo son las cinco de la tarde - dijo Sharon extrañada.

\- Pues yo me siento como si fueran las tres de la madrugada - dijo Andy bostezando. Sharon sonrió.

\- Descansa, tienes que recuperarte.

\- ¿Te quedarás conmigo? - dijo Andy medio dormido, volviendo a estrechar su abrazo.

\- Siempre - dijo Sharon, retomando su postura anterior al lado de Andy en la cama. Andy volvió a suspirar y Sharon notó cómo iba relajándose de nuevo hasta quedarse dormido.

Andy le había pedido que se quedara con él y ella no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo solo. Después de mucho tiempo, había encontrado a alguien con quién compartir sus penas y sus alegrías, la enfermedad y la salud, la pobreza y la riqueza. Hasta que la muerte los separase dentro de muchos años.

FIN.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí la historia, espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos los que os habéis tomado el tiempo de leerla. Un abrazo a todos los que habéis seguido, puesto como favorito y comentado. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
